


Can't Hear You (Over The Ticking In My Head)

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Introspection, It's Weed but still, Italiano | Italian, One Shot, POV Ben Hargreeves, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01, Recreational Drug Use, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Teenagers, Underage Drug Use
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: "Klaus e Diego continuano a passarsi lo spinello tra di loro, acciambellati come due gatti pigri sul letto di nessuno. Ben, seduto alla scrivania, è la figura sullo sfondo, l’eterno spettatore. Un complice, mai un partecipante attivo: e come potrebbe? Non può permettersi il lusso di perdere il controlloeppure adesso galleggia, sospeso su una nuvola di fumo biancastro.Sono praticamente certa che alla voce "self-indulgent" possiate trovare 'sta cosa.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 3





	Can't Hear You (Over The Ticking In My Head)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Underage Drug Use (hanno diciassette anni e si parla di hashish, ma se vi infastidisce passate oltre! Also, qualcuno mi spieghi perché io continui ad usare "spinello" al posto di "canna", quando nella realtà non l'ho mai nemmeno pronunciato. Da dove nasce 'sta compulsione...?!) 
> 
> NON BETATA. Eventuali errori sono esclusivamente colpa mia! : D

La colonna di fumo veleggia fuori dalla stanza attraverso la finestra socchiusa, salendo verso il cielo plumbeo in spirali lente. La maggior parte resta intrappolato tra le pareti di quella camera che non appartiene a nessuno di loro, appannando i contorni dei pochi mobili con cui è arredata. Un letto, coperto da un telo di plastica che scricchiola ad ogni loro movimento, una scrivania con una singola sedia ed un armadio dalle grucce desolatamente vuote. La Casa ha quarantatré camere da letto a misura di ragazzino, ma solo sei di queste sono occupate ~~un tempo erano sette~~.

Ben si sente fluttuare a sua volta, la testa svuotata da ogni pensiero concreto. La consapevolezza di sé stesso si riversa a terra attraverso le sue dita intorpidite. Sotto il confine precario della sua pelle, Loro si muovono allo stesso ritmo ipnotico del fumo fuori dalla finestra, di quello che Klaus esala con intento formando un cerchio dietro l’altro e Diego butta fuori lentamente, senza tossire nemmeno una volta, ma privo della _competenza_ che mostra suo fratello. 

Al di là del vetro la città è un baluginare di luci tremule attraverso la pioggia che seguono un ritmo a sé stante; è ignara dell’attenzione che le stanno rivolgendo, palpebre pesanti e una fascinazione che nasce in pari misura dallo stato alterato in cui si trovano e dai segreti nascosti tra vicoli che conoscono a malapena… Diego e Ben, perlomeno, perché negli ultimi mesi Klaus ha preso a sgattaiolare fuori dalla sua finestra una notte sì e una no, in cerca di un po’ di hashish o del tipo di compagnia che non può certo pretendere da loro, ma nessuna delle sue scorribande l’ha mai portato abbastanza lontano da permettergli di ergersi a fine conoscitore dell’intera metropoli.

La città è ignara della loro stessa _esistenza_ , lei ed i suoi abitanti a parimerito; e sicuro, l’Umbrella Academy sarà pure famosa in tutto il mondo, ogni numero da Uno fino a Sei -non Vanya, a lei non è concesso nemmeno questo onore- ma l’esatta sfumatura degli occhi di Klaus quando il primo raggio di sole mattutino li colpisce, la gentilezza di Diego nel passare un piatto pulito a mamma perché lei lo possa asciugare; le boccette di smalto dimenticate da Allison nel bagno che nessuno usa, tranne Klaus, o ancora la pacca sulla spalla che Luther non manca mai di regalare a Ben dopo che si sono allenati insieme... quelli, nessuno li conosce.

Lo spazio vuoto al tavolo ad ogni pasto, là dove Five ha lasciato il suo ricordo ~~e le grida che lo tengono sveglio la notte, sospese sul filo sottile tra ricordo e realtà, il silenzio che stringe loro la gola con dita che hanno forme diverse ma il medesimo peso.~~

Klaus e Diego continuano a passarsi lo spinello tra di loro, acciambellati come due gatti pigri sul letto di nessuno. Ben, seduto alla scrivania, è la figura sullo sfondo, l’eterno spettatore ( _tappezzeria_ e _periferia_ danzano impazziti nei confini della sua mente, parole al margine). Un complice, mai un partecipante attivo: e come potrebbe? Non può permettersi il lusso di perdere il controllo ~~eppure adesso galleggia, sospeso su una nuvola di fumo biancastro.~~

 _Avete già scelto cosa farete_ , ha chiesto Diego al soffitto, un momento o forse ore fa. Nella loro bolla di nebbia artificiale, gli spigoli della sua domanda appaiono innocui. Ben non si illude per un momento di poterla toccare senza che gli faccia sanguinare il cuore.

Solo tre mesi prima che compiano diciott'anni, e l’Accademia schiuda le sue porte su un mondo di infinite possibilità; le strade che si è sempre limitato ad osservare si fanno ogni giorno più vicine e Ben vorrebbe dire di essere euforico, ma la vertigine che lo assale al pensiero è la stessa che potrebbe provare a tuffarsi nel vuoto -non credeva sarebbe vissuto tanto a lungo da porsi il problema.

_Non credeva sarebbe vissuto tanto a lungo._

Klaus sospira, languido e rilassato come solo la droga riesce a renderlo di questi tempi. _Questa roba è una bomba_ , sussurra, e Ben sente una risata rotolargli fuori dalla gola contro la propria volontà, perché se c’è una bomba lì quella è proprio lui, ed il passare dei giorni un conto alla rovescia imperturbabile. “Non ci ho ancora pensato” mente, chiudendo gli occhi su un’ebbrezza presa in prestito.

Nella sua testa, il ticchettio si fa sempre più forte. Ben se ne resta immobile, in attesa dell'inevitabile esplosione.


End file.
